


Hooters

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie picks the place where they all take Stan for his birthday.Oneshot/drabble





	Hooters

It was Stan Uris’ birthday and he was excited for it. He loved his friends, and he knew that they were doing something special for him. It was sweet.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

Richie smirked at him over his shoulder. “You’ll see, Stanny.”

“Hooters,” Ben said, and Richie elbowed him. “Hey! It was Richie’s idea.”

To everyone else’s surprise though, Stan still looked excited. This was going to be a good birthday, he was sure of it. Everyone arrived and Richie held the door open with a flourish.

As soon as he stepped in, Stan froze.

“You’re shocked by all the babes, right?” Richie’s eyes twinkled.

But that wasn’t it.

“…where are the owls?”


End file.
